Dyskusja:Madara Uchiha
tak własciwie do zdolności można dodać rodza teleportującego Jutsu .... Ile lat Ma Madara? Ile lat ma Madara Uchiha? Jak myślicie?... Ale musicie przyznać jak na kogoś kto ma ok 100 lat to całkiem nieżle sie porusza (mam na myśli to że tak szybko ucieka przed wszystkim, oczywiście jako Tobi ;P Wiek Madary Mi się wydaje że Madara będzie starszy od Kakuzu,ale nie jestem pewien Painrinnegan Madara ma obecnie 82 lata (kiedy Naruto ma 16) ale ten paskudny pomarańczowy dres zabije Madarę techniką Fuuton: Resen Shintan. DORWAĆ TEGO GNOJA!!! Katon Kiedy Tobi/Madara użył Katon Goukakyo no jutsu? nie pamiętam dokładnie[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 18:08, mar 31, 2011 (UTC) TOBI (MADARA) Moim zdaniem to nie jest Madara to jest nie mozliwe żeby ten człowiek żył i przez tyle lat nikt o nim nie wiedzial ,moim zdaniem to jest Obito chłopiec ktory oddał Kakashiemu oko. Nawet podejrzanie brzmi ksywa "tobi" tobitobitobitOBITObitobi.....no i caly schemat z tym jednym okiem i sharinganem ktory kakashi tez posiada :] tylko wiadomo klan ucicha to klan ucicha a ta ostatnio postac ktora przyzwal Kabuto to zapewne Madara dlatego TOBI tak sie wystraszyl zreszta sam Kabuto go nazywa "ten ktory sie podaje za Madare lub ten ktory sie zwie Madarą" a Zetsu woła na niego Tobi ;) ,sami zobaczycie Mógł przywołać np. Mędrca 6 lub 12 ścieżek. Albo Protoplastę któregoś klanu albo jakąś nową postać po prostu.MadaraUchiha1999 ja pierniczę wy mnie dobijecie z tym Obito, nikt tutaj nie pisze, że Tobi to Obito, bo to po prostu kpina[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 18:17, kwi 3, 2011 (UTC) no to zobaczycie,kpina to jest że to jest Madara,sam pomysl mniej wiecej widac po posturze itd ze wiek Kakashiego a jakim cudem Madara mogl by zyc jak on zyl w czasach zalozenia konohy? przeciez 3 hokage jaki juz stary byl ,i kto by wymyslil ksywe Tobi,czas pokaze ja uwazam ze to obito idealnie by pasowalo z tym sharinganem i jakie by to bylo fustrujące,uczen 4 hokage zalozycielem akatsuki ktorzy planuja ubic Naruto (: MEGA FACEPALM Kakuzu ma 91 lat, i ma się jakoś dobrza. Kakashi staro wygląda, bo to gen dziedziczny (siwe włosy), więc nie opowiadaj mi durnot, bo trzeci hokage miał 69 lat przed śmiercią, a znał Pierwszego i Drugiego. Zresztą Obito stracił jeden sharingan, a Madara miał oba, więc nie pierniczcie już głupot[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 06:11, kwi 4, 2011 (UTC) Kakuzu to w ogole czlowiek nie byl jak dla mnie tylko cos dziwnego jebnietego z tymi sercami ,przeciez jaką to prawdziwą forme miało,a Obito stracil oko wlasnie oto w tym chodzi dlaczego Tobi caly czas biegal z jednym okiem no a potem zdobyl inne sharingany jak zdobyl Danzou albo jak zdobyl Rinnengana,no to trzeci mial 69 lat to normalny wiek ale Madara żeby żyl to nie mozliwe,i dlaczego Kabuto go niby nazwal ten ktory sie zwie Madarą? i sam Zetsu nigdy go tak nie nazwal (:,poprostu masz swoje zdanie ja mam swoje,czas pokaze .no i niby kogo Tobi mogl sie przestraszyc w ostatniej trumnie przyzwanego przez Kabuto Madara jest raczej młodszy niz Kakuzu[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|(zapytaj)]] 13:02, kwi 4, 2011 (UTC) To Madara . Przyglądnijcie się jego oku pod maską ma tam ... dwie zmarszczki .MadaraUchiha1999 taaa niesamowity dowód[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 14:21, kwi 18, 2011 (UTC) ma dwie zmarszczki, naprawdę najważniejszy dowód, to tak jakbyś napisał, że ma czarne włosy i to jest dowód, teraz do niektórych userów piszących tutaj (do Cb MadaraUchiha1999 też) :' weźcie się sie ogarnijcie z tymi wypowiedziami i nie ośmieszajcie się'[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Pαιияιииєgαи']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(zαρутAJ)']] 17:23, kwi 18, 2011 (UTC) Obaj macie rację ale przecież Madara miał te zmarszczki od fdziecka.MadaraUchiha1999 To jest OBITO :) a krowy latają[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 18:20, maj 11, 2011 (UTC) Skoro to obito to po co by mu był Juubi?Po nic a Madara chce odzyskać swą starą moc którą utracił podczas walki z pierwszym.MadaraUchiha1999 Legenda "Według pewnej legendy, istniał Ninja, który przez większą część swojego życia nosił maskę. Był pacyfistą. Podczas swojej ostaniej walki, gdy miał zginąć z rąk przyjaciela, jego postrzępiona maska powoli zaczęła się zsuwać. Za maską zostało ukazane "Coś" co zostało opisane w nastepujący sposób: "Jego łzy, jego twarz, jego dusz, jego zmysły, jego życie" "On." Legenda o której jest mowa w ciekawostce, wiecie gdzie można ją znaleźć na necie?? Bd wdzięczna ;) sądzę, że na jakimś blogu. [[Użytkownik:Minitsunade|'Minitsunade']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Minitsunade|(Dyskusja)]] 18:24, kwi 18, 2011 (UTC) Tobi Zetsu go nigdy nie nazwal Madara tylko Tobi Kabuto nazwal go "ten który się podaje za Madare" i idealnie wyglada na wiek kakashiego a tym bardziej jak Madara był młodszy od Kakuzu to tym bardziej jest nie mozliwe jego zycie ,a Kakuzu to jakis wariat potwor był i posiadał te swoje całe serce no i pozatym Kakashi posiada slabsza wersje dokladnie tego sharingana,no i bez kitu nazwa Tobi nic wam nie mowie? z tym podobienstwiem do OBiTo? nie mogę słuchać już tego, że Tobi to Obito, przecież Kisame potwierdził że Tobi to Madara(Mizukage), Kakuazu był stary i byl potworem, ale skąd wiesz czym jest w 100% Madara?[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Pαιияιииєgαи']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(zαρутAJ)']] 09:47, maj 5, 2011 (UTC) na 100% Madara to nie Obito! Kto czyta mange ten wie że Madara miał dwa szaringany! więc to nie może byc Obito (ten przecież oddałjeden Kakashiemu) więc skończcie z ta tezą! tobi to nie obito po 1.obito dał lewy sharingan kakashiemu a prawy został przygnieciony kamieniem razem z resztą prawej strony/ a tobi w masce ma dziure na prawe oko i po 2.prawa twarz obito została zmiażdzona a tobi ma twarz jak widzieliśmy podczas walki z konan całą w całości. Zdjęcie profilowe Które zdjęcie bedzie lepsze na zdj. profilowe ?? Madara 56.jpg|Obecne Madara_Profil.jpg|Propozycja Pierwsze, bo drugie jest zbyt luzackie i jest bardziej do Tobiego, niż do Madary[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 09:27, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) Jak luzackie ?? To jest zdjęcie ze szczytu Kage i raczej tam jest poważny. 09:30, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) Opierający się o łokeć, pochylona głowa, dla mnie to jest luzackie[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 09:33, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) Kto był w nieoznakowanej trumnie Czy ktoś wie kogo tak przeraził sie Madara podczas spotkania z Kabuto? Ja myśle, że to może być jego brat, Izuna, ale nie wiem. Jak ktoś wie to porszę o odpowiedź. Sugeruję Ci zmienić miejsce dyskusji na Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 06:45, lip 29, 2011 (UTC) Śmieszne by było gdyby to był przyzwany madara a pod maską Izuna .MadaraUchiha1999.